


Dreams

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, and summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: Sometimes Amélie has dreams.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something for femslash February. Emphasis on tried.

It's not very often that Amélie sleeps.

Sometimes she does, but it feels like she's blinking. She'll close her eyes and drift off, then wake up in an instant. Even if she's been asleep for ten hours or more (Sombra liked to call it hibernation), it just feels like she's blinking. Out one minute, wide awake the next. It's strange, but maybe it's a side effect of what Talon did to her.

Amélie doesn't dream that often either. She only remembers bits and pieces from dreams when she does have them, never the full story. Sometimes she dreams about her time from Overwatch. Sometimes she dreams around Gerard. Sometimes she dreams about dancing on stage, in front of a crowd of thousands. 

But every time she has one of those dreams, she always wakes up before the best part. And then she can barely remember what it was she was dreaming about. They tended to fade mere seconds after she opened her eyes. It was by pure luck she had remembered the few dreams she really did have.

On the other hand, she has nightmares. And she always remembers her nightmares. She dreams of being trapped in webs while a spider stalks up to her, preparing to eat her. She dreams of the night she killed her husband, the experiments that Talon did on her, each and every innocent life she took. She remembered a dream where Gerard crawled out of his grave and strangled her to death.

She wished her could remember her dreams as vividly as she could her nightmares.

* * *

 

There's one dream Amélie has very often. She always remembers this dream, always tries to cling to it so she can keep it close. She never wants to let go of this dream, never wants it to fade.

In the dream, she's in a house by the beach. It's warm and bright and sunny, with pure white sand and clear blue waves that lap gently at the shore. She can smell the salty air from the sea, feel the slight breeze on her skin, hear birds cawing in the distance. But most importantly, she has a clear view of Lena Oxton, down on the beach dancing and laughing, the center of Amélie's attention. Lena will dance for a while, then turn around and look up at Amélie. She'll smile brightly, as brightly as the sun and wave at Amélie. And Amélie will beckon for her to come closer.

Then Lena will blink up to the balcony, and Amélie can feel warmth emanating from her. Lena says something, Amélie never knows what it is but it always makes her laugh. Then Lena comes closer and Amélie leans down.

She always wakes up before they kiss.

Sometimes Amélie will try to cling to the last vestiges of sleep in an attempt to hold onto that warmth, that wonderful dream she desperately wants to make reality. Sometimes she'll try to force herself back to sleep so she can keep dreaming. She doesn't know when she'll sleep again or if that sleep will bring her that special dream. So she tries to pretend that forcing her eyes shut will help her reclaim her dream.

She keeps her eyes shut for as long as possible. 

"I know you're awake Amélie."

The voice sounds teasing, and very close to her ear. Amélie holds back a shiver. The breath is very warm and ghosts so soothingly over her ear. Though it only serves to make her tense.

"Aren't you the one always telling me we can't waste the day in bed? Oh, how the tables have turned." Gentle fingers brush the hair from her face, warmth spreading through her cheek. "But...I don't mind it. You are beautiful like this. I could look at you forever."

If she could, she would've blushed.

"Amélie," Lena says again, cupping her cheek. "Wake up."

"No," Amélie finally responds. "I don't want to."

Lena huffs but continues stroking her cheek. "Why not?"

"I don't want to open my eyes," Amélie whispered. "Because what if this is a dream?" It's been her deepest fear: that the last six months have all just been one big dream and Amélie will wake up and realize that she's once again alone. Or worse, that Lena has been long dead and this dream is just a cruel reminder that Amélie will never have that kind of live. "I don't want to wake up."

A warm weight settles over her, even warmer lips pressing against her own. Amélie leans into the kiss and just  _knows_ that this isn't a dream; she never would've made it this far if it was.

"Amélie," Lena murmurs when they part. "Open your eyes. Trust me, this isn't a dream. So open your eyes for me."

Amélie really doesn't want to, doesn't want to risk everything fading away. But she trusts Lena; Lena would never lie to her. So she opens her eyes.

They aren't in a house on the beach, there are no waves or sand or birds. It's not sunny and there's no white sand. But Lena's here and she's holding her and most importantly, Lena is staring down at her and her eyes are full of love and life and happiness. And she's real and her kisses feel real and that's all Amélie needs.

"You see? It's real Amélie. I'm real." Lena leans down and kisses each of her eyes, then her cheeks, then her lips. Warmth blooms up from each spot she's kissed until Amélie's face feels hot. "It's all real."

There's a small, minuscule part of her that tells her Lena is lying, and that this is a dream, and at worst a nightmare. But Amélie can't bring herself to feed into her doubts. She knows this is real. She just knows. 

But even if this is a dream, it's the best one Amélie has ever had. And she'll cling to it for as long as she can.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in half an hour and unedited. But please take it.


End file.
